


Under a Starry Sky

by transiock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Greaserlock, Johnlock - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, Oneshot, Relationship Negotiation, Soft Boys, Teen John, Teen Sherlock, Teenlock, but it's cool, just a lil scene to stretch my fingers, little angst, sorry - Freeform, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transiock/pseuds/transiock
Summary: In the middle of the night, cars and puddles under their seat on the roof of a building, John and Sherlock have a talk.





	Under a Starry Sky

There was a thick feeling to the air, like the heavens had opened up and stirred up all the dirt and dust in the atmosphere. Sherlock walked across the cement of the building roof. He sat on the edge and stuck a hand in his pocket.

"Is this your hangout?" John asked, sitting next to him, albeit nervously.

Sherlock snorted before clinging to a cigarette by his teeth, "Dunno if I would call it that," Delicate hands clicked a spark and lit the end.

John held onto the ledge, his foot every now and again bouncing off the side of the wall. Sherlock looked out over the city. Under both of them, cars were driving about, people were going home after long nights, lights were changing and midnight busses were on their last drive of the night. Puddles were splashed under wheels and feet, voices carried over the rain-cut air. Sherlock flicked his cigarette and the ash fell down, down, down, into the water on the sidewalk beneath him.

John wrapped his arms around his middle, around his pale pink sweater and undershirt. He looked down at his feet.

"Are we gonna talk about it?"

Sherlock flicked his cigarette again, still not taking a second drag, "Do you think they care that we're up here?"

John sighed and wrapped his arms tighter, "I don't know."

Sherlock turned to look at him, "Do you think they would care if it was daytime?"

Sherlock didn't expect John to look at him with pity, "I don't know, Sherlock."

Another flick.

"I'm not asking to define it. I just want to know where you are," John said, "I know this kinda stuff isn't easy for you."

Sherlock dropped his cigarette, "I don't mind that it's difficult, or I wouldn't if it was only me that was affected."

"I'm not going to fall apart, Sherlock."

Sherlock pushed his hands into his thighs, digging palms into jean-covered skin, "I know."

"We don't have to be anything."

Sherlock closed his eyes. He knew he was being difficult. It would be easier if he acted like he normally did with everyone that tried to ask what they were, but he never found himself doing that with John. A big part of him wanted to protect John. He didn't want to be another dick in his life that threw him by the wayside with scars that wouldn't heal.

"I think I want to be," Sherlock got out.

There was a thick pause between them, filled with the heartbeat of the city.

John finally spoke, "Are you saying that to not hurt my feelings?"

"Partly," Sherlock said, his honesty forced.

John chuckled and linked his arm with Sherlock's, the tension from before slipping off just a bit, "Do you really want to be something? You can say no."

Sherlock sucked on his lip, "Honestly?"

John nodded.

"I don't know. I'm a bit... worried that it won't work," He fumbled out.

John nodded again, "Right. What if it does?"

Sherlock responded more instinctively than he should've, "What do you mean?"

John shrugged, "What if it does work out? What if it's a good idea?"

"Well, I can't exactly see into the future."

John's smile then was a bit heavy, "Sherlock, it could go well."

Sherlock shrugged and dug into his pocket again. It could go well, or it could be something they end up regretting. He knew this is what being a teenager was for, mistakes and finding yourself in relationships you tell your future spouse about. He knew that John didn't mean any harm, but the only thing he could think of was all the things that had gone wrong before. For both of them.

"Would you tell me if I do something shitty?" He asked.

"I doubt you will," John said, taking Sherlock's lighter.

"If I do?"

John huffed playfully, "Yes, Sherlock," He reached up to light the end of Sherlock's cigarette.

Sherlock sucked in a drag and turned his head to let it out, staying quiet and weighing out the pros and cons.

"If you weren't worried about hurting me, would you agree?"

Sherlock blinked. Then blinked again, "...Yes. Most likely."

John hugged Sherlock's arm again, "Then don't worry about it. I'll tell you if you ever do something."

Sherlock took another drag just to do something with his free hand.

John looked out across the streets. He saw two people on a bench, their hands intertwined, one head on the other's shoulder. A car passed and splashed water but they didn't even flinch. He looked at Sherlock.

"I trust you," He said.

"Maybe you shouldn't," Sherlock said back, "What if you regret all this?"

"Why would that stop me from doing it?"

Sherlock laughed, a small one, "That's not an answer."

John shrugged, "I think it is. I'm gonna regret a lot, but that doesn’t mean I shouldn't do anything."

Sherlock flicked and ash fell like snow. He wanted to do this. He wanted to be this.

He took a breath and snubbed out that cigarette on the side of the building. He nodded his head and John loosened his grip on his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> hope this is okay. i'm trying to get back into the swing of things. i'm working on two bigger projects as much as i can while school's still happening. this was just a little thing to get me by. hope you enjoyed!! <3


End file.
